


Baby Flower

by cumicumi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Belly Painting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Pregnant Ino, Soon to be Parents Saiino
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: Ide itu muncul di satu siang bulan November.Sai mengutarakan bahwa ia ingin menjadikan perut Ino sebagai kanvas. Ide konyol itu muncul begitu saja—dan Sai sama sekali tak mengharap apapun jua. Ia dibuat terkejut saat Ino tanpa ragu menyetujui sugestinya, mempersilahkannya untuk melukis apapun yang dia mau di atas permukaan perutnya."Kami menunggu kehadiranmu, baby flower,"
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 3





	Baby Flower

**disclaimer:** semua karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto  
 **warning:** canon-setting. possible OOC. typos.

.

.

* * *

**Baby Flower**

* * *

.

Satu tangan mengenggam kuas. Menari-nari di atas sebuah putih kanvas.

Kanvas yang ia jadikan sebagai media untuk menuangkan imajnasi kini lain dari biasanya. Jika ia biasanya menumpahkan inspirasi ke dalam sebuah kertas atau perkamen tanpa cela— _yang kali ini berbeda._

_._

Kali ini Sai memutuskan untuk menjadikan permukaan kulit perut Ino sebagai media mahakarya-nya.

.

Sugesti itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di satu siang di bulan November. Semua terjadi secara spontan.

Sai yang saat itu tengah duduk bersisian dengan sang istri untuk menonton sebuah drama romansa, tiba-tiba saja merasakan atensinya terenggut ke arah perut besar sang istri yang kini telah mencapai trimester ketiga. Delapan bulan berlalu semenjak Sai dan Ino mengetahui ada sebuah kehidupan yang tumbuh dengan sehat di dalam sana. Hangat, aman, dan terlindungi dengan baik di balik dinding rahim Ino.

Setiap bulan Sai diam-diam mengamati setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Ino. Tak hanya perubahan fisik semata. Hormon, perilaku—bahkan cahaya yang terpancar dari diri Ino pun terasa berbeda.

Sai tahu Ino akan selalu punya sinar tersendiri di matanya. Tak kasat mata, memang. Namun Sai selalu bisa merasakannya.

Ino adalah cahaya di kehidupan Sai. _Secara harfiah._

Sai yang dulunya bagai ruang hampa. Eksistensi tanpa makna.

Dia yang membawa Sai keluar dari kubangan kegelapan dan kesendirian—menariknya ke permukaan untuk dapat melihat indahnya dunia.

Dan cahaya itu seolah bersinar makin terang benderang—terlebih akan fakta bahwa wanita itu kini tengah membawa _separuh dari diri Sai._

_._

_Bayi mereka._

_._

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala. Sai mengutarakan bahwa ia ingin menjadikan perut Ino sebagai kanvas. Ide konyol itu muncul secara tiba-tiba saja—dan Sai sama sekali tak mengharapkan apa-apa.

Namun ia dibuat terkejut bukan main saat Ino tanpa keraguan menyetujui sugestinya. Tersenyum dengan lembutnya dan mempersilahkannya untuk melukis apapun yang dia mau di atas permukaan perutnya.

Dan karena itulah, disinilah mereka sekarang

Dengan Ino yang terbaring di atas permukaan kasur, dengan baju yang tersingkap terbuka hingga ke dada, memperlihatkan kulit perutnya di hadapan Sai yang terduduk diantara kedua kakinya. Ino memberikan akses lebar-lebar bagi Sai untuk menjadikan perutnya sebagai kanvas, mempersilahkan Sai menuangkan segala inspirasi yang menghampiri di sana. Sementara Ino berkutat dengan majalah di tangan untuk menghabiskan waktu selagi Sai sibuk dengan lukisannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya hampir tak ada beda antara perut Ino dengan kanvas yang biasa Sai gunakan dikeseharian.

Mereka sama-sama putihnya. Sama sama tanpa cela.

Sama-sama memanggil Sai untuk dapat mengukir imajinasi di atas sana. Mengubah goresan menjadi sebuah keindahan alegori.

Menggunakan media yang sedikit berbeda sama sekali tak menyulutkan semangat Sai untuk menuangkan eskpresi. Sama sekali tak menghalanginya untuk menggores karya, membentuk sebuah entitas keabadian.

Sebab Sai tak pernah sembarang melukis. Mungkin sebab ia tahu ia selalu memperlakukan setiap lukisannya sebagai suatu bias yang bernyawa.

_Bernyawa_ —layaknya _dia_ yang ada di balik kulit perut Ino.

Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan di dalam sana. _Apakah dia sedang tertidur dengan nyaman? Apakah ia tidak terganggu dengan apa yang Sai lakukan sekarang?_

Sai lalu mengambil sebuah cat warna ungu dari atas palet yang tersangga di satu tangannya. Cat yang dia gunakan adalah _water-based paint_ , dengan pertimbangan bahwa ia tak ingin melukai Ino dan membuat kulitnya iritasi, terlebih dengan kondisi Ino kini. Water-based paint aman digunakan di atas kulit karena memiliki bahan _non toxic_ dan _paraben free._

Ujung kuas yang dibubuhi warna ungu itu menari dengan bebas, menodai kulit putih bersih si pewaris klan Yamanaka. Sai bisa mendengar Ino mendesahkan nafas setiap Sai menyapukan kuasnya di atas permukaan perutnya. Mungkin karena dingin dari _liquid_ cat-nya, atau geli karena tarian bulu kuasnya.

Dengan gerakan jemari yang terlatih, lincah nan gesit, Sai berhasil membentuknya menjadi sekumpulan kelopak bunga lespedeza ungu yang cantik.

Lespedeza atau _bush clover_ memiliki bunga berwarna ungu atau merah muda, biasa tumbuh di daerah beriklim hangat atau subtropis. _Bush clover_ bukan termasuk jenis tumbuhan langka, sebenarnya. Ia juga bisa menemukan sekumpulan bunga _bush clover_ itu di pekarangan klan Yamanaka yang dikenal sebagai pecinta flora.

"Apakah belum selesai?"

Suara lembut itu berdendang di udara, membuat Sai yang kini terfokus penuh membuat dedaunan mendongak seketika. Untuk menemukan Ino yang tengah menatap penasaran kepadanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menyingkirkan sejenak kegiatannya membaca majalah di genggaman, dan kini berusaha untuk mengintip hasil karya Sai sebisa mungkin. Itu cukup sulit karena ukuran perutnya yang semakin membesar dari hari ke hari, mau tak mau membuat ia kesulitan untuk megubah posisi.

Seulas senyum Sai beri untuk sang istri, "Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal membubuhkan dedaunan dan setelah itu selesai," ia memberikan jeda, sengaja menghentikan gerakan kuasnya di atas permukaan perut Ino. Pancar matanya berubah khawatir, alisnya bertekuk sedemikian rupa. "Apakah sakit? Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Ino dengan cepat menggeleng, kemudian senyum kecil pun tanpa bisa dicegah hadir di bibir.

_Sai selalu begitu_.

Ia bisa jadi begitu protektif dengan caranya sendiri. Semenjak mengetahui bahwa ia akan jadi Ayah, Sai selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan Ino. Ia belajar banyak hal, belajar bagaimana cara menyenangkan Ino maupun calon bayi mereka. Bahkan ia belajar dengan telaten bagaimana cara memberikan pijatan relaksasi bagi Ino. Hah, bagai di surga rasanya kala Sai berhasil menemukan titik titik kramnya dan memberikan pijatan lugas.

Ino bersumpah rasa cintanya kepada lelaki itu bertambah jadi berlipat-lipat ganda. Sai adalah suami terbaik yang bisa ia minta.

"Tidak kok Sai. Hanya yah kau tahu lah," Ino melarikan tangannya di sisi perutnya yang tak tertutupi kain apapun, mengusap-usapnya lembut, "Putramu ini memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kandung kemihku. _Haaaah_ , rasanya seperti aku ingin buang air setiap saat," keluh Ino dengan nada dramatis.

Sai ikut tersenyum kecil dibuatnya. Ia tahu meskipun Ino terkadang suka mengeluhkan mengenai perubahan bentuk tubuhnya, merasa kesal akan segala ketidaknyaman maupun rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya untuk mengakomodasi bayi mereka—Sai yakin Ino tak akan menukar ini demi apapun jua.

Wanita itu selalu tampak bahagia ketika ia membicarakan bayi mereka. Sorot matanya tak pernah bisa bohong.

"Sebentar lagi selesai," Sai berusaha menenangkan. Satu lagi goresan cat disapukan Sai pada sisi perut Ino yang telah terjejal warna-warna lain. Kini ia membubuhkan warna hijau untuk menambahkan dedaunan sebagai pelengkap. Kala ia mengambil ruang di sisi kiri Ino, ia bisa menangkap Ino menggigit bibir untuk meredam kikikannya.

Sai sengaja menghentikan gerakan kuasnya. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya sedikit geli saja," ujar Ino.

Sai tampak mengerti, kepalanya pun terangguk-angguk mengerti, "Ah, benar. Aku lupa kalau itu salah satu titik sensitifmu,"

"Hmmm," Ino menggumam ala kadarnya. Tak berselang lama ia kembali terkikik kala Sai melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menyapukan ujung kuasnya disana, "Sai," peringatnya di sela tawanya.

"Tahan dulu," Sai memberi perintah. Dengan sebuah sapuan pamungkas yang menyerta, ia akhirnya nengumumkan, "Sudah selesai,"

"Aku mau lihat," Ino berusaha untuk bangkit ke posisi duduk. Sai sebagai suami sigap langsung membantunya untuk merubah posisi, menyandarkan punggung wanita itu ke _headboard_ untuk memberikannya sebuah posisi yang nyaman untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Wah, bagus sekali," adalah hal pertama yang diutarakan Ino ketika ia berhasil menundukan kepala, mengamati dan mengagumi secara lebih detail lukisan yang ditorehkan Sai di atas perutnya. Ino tahu suaminya itu berbakat. Tangannya memang ajaib. Bagaimana tangannya mengambil kendali garis-garis kasar acak menjadi sebuah lukisan bermakna. Menyambung goresan menjadi sesuatu yang bernilai estetika. Menyembur warna di atas kanvas, mengubahnya menjadi lukisan indah sedemikian rupa yang mampu memanjakan indra.

"Sayang sekali ya ini tidak permanen," Ino menekuk bibir, cemberut.

Sai mengerjapkan mata, "Aku bisa membuatkannya lagi dan lagi," katanya, "Kalau kau mau,"

Ino meraih tangannya, memberinya sebuah remasan kecil. Wanita itu memberikannya sebuah senyum yang selalu jadi favoritnya untuk menyambutnya di kala Sai membuka mata di setiap pagi, "Tentu saja, _anata,_ "

Matanya yang kelam, selayaknya jurang tanpa dasar berganti menatap dengan penuh seksama sang istri yang kini duduk dengan lukisan bunga blush clover di perutnya. Ia terlihat—

_"Cantik sekali,"_ desahnya dengan kekaguman yang tak bisa dicegah, "Kau cantik sekali,"

Kalimat itu pun meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersipu malu. Terlebih Sai mengatakannya dengan nada tanpa beban—seperti itu adalah hal biasa saja. Seolah ia tengah membicarakan cuaca.

Namun Sai benar-benar tidak bohong. Ia berkata jujur.

Lukisannya sebenarnya tampak biasa saja. Ino lah yang justru membuatnya terlihat indah. Kecantikan Ino membuat pemandangan didepannya kini tampak begitu memukau. Sangat cantik dan menawan sampai-sampai tidak masuk akal.

Ada sesuatu yang indah—menggelitik dirinya dan mengisi relungnya dengan sebuah kehangatan tak terkira, melihat hasil karyanya menghiasi wanita jelita itu. Maniknya tak sudi melepaskan barang sejenak saja dari paras rupawan istri yang telah resmi dipersuntingnya setahun yang lalu.

.

_Ino dan segala keindahannya yang selalu berhasil membuat Sai hampir kehilangan nafas akan rasa takjub._

.

"Tapi kenapa _Bush Clover_?"

Suara Ino lantas memutus rantai pikiran Sai yang masih terpesona akan keindahan di depannya. Ia bisa melihat Ino mengerling ke arahnya, melemparkannya sebuah pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Ino memang sengaja memberikan Sai kebebasan untuk memilih objek apapun yang diinginkannya untuk ia gambar di atas permukaan perutnya. Ino sudah menduga kalau si _ninja artist_ itu akan memilih bunga dari sekian opsi yang bisa ia gambar. Ia dan Ino memang menyukai gagasan bahwa bayi mereka tumbuh dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga di sepanjang kehidupannya. _Baby flower,_ begitu Ino terkadang memanggil calon bayi mereka.

Ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa dari sekian banyak bunga yang ada, Sai akan memilih bush clover.

Sai yang ditanyai begitu hanya mampu mengulum senyum. Pria itu memilih menggambar bunga jenis itu tentunya bukan tanpa alasan.

"Karena _Bush Clover_ merupakan lambang kebanggaan klan Yamanaka yang punya filosofi sakral," ujarnya, "Dan seperti yang kau bilang dulu, Ayahmu bilang bahwa kau telah tumbuh menjadi sebuah _bush clover_ yang kini mekar sempurna. Maka aku menggambarnya untukmu dan bayi kita,"

Sai memandang Ino yang kini tengah tertegun, mengunci netranya di tempat. Beradu pandang dengan sepasang manik biru miliknya istrinya yang begitu cerah. Secerah hamparan langit dan mungkin dapat diibaratkan sebagai pantulan air laut yang luas. Merefleksikan determinasi dan kejernihan tanpa ujung—yang seolah mendorong Sai untuk terjun dan menenggelamkannya dalam ilusi candu.

Sai melarikan pandangannya ke bawah, ke arah perut Ino yang terlukis bunga bush clover dengan indahnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan meletakan telapak tangannya di atas permukaan perut Ino yang tak tergores cat.

" _Bush Clover_ juga melambangkan sebuah cinta yang positif. Cinta positif yang dibangun dari ikatan yang kuat," lanjut Sai, masih dengan mata yang tertuju penuh kepada tempat dimana bayi mereka bersemayam dengan nyaman.

Kedua bibirnya terangkat sempurna, mengulas sebuah senyum simpul dengan ketulusan tiada tara. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan sedikit pun dari perut Ino, Sai melirih,

.

"Dan _dia_ adalah bukti dari ikatan kuat itu,"

.

Hatinya berdesir-desir. Rasa bangga mengaliri nadi untuk melihat lukisannya begitu dekat dengan bayi mereka. Melihat bagaimana bayi mereka begitu dekat dengan bunga yang begitu berarti di hidup Ino.

Bunga yang juga menjadi lambang klan Yamanaka—klan Yamanaka yang akan menjadi bagian dari identitasnya begitu ia lahir ke dunia. Klan Yamanaka yang nantinya akan jadi bagian hidupnya, sebuah keluarga besar yang akan turut serta menyambut hadirnya.

Meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah lukisan, Sai berharap bayinya akan merasakan ikatan tak kasat mata itu. Ikatan yang siap menyambutnya detik begitu ia berhasil menghirup udara dunia.

_Dan sepertinya ia memang benar-benar merasakannya._

Karena detik berikutnya, Sai dan Ino bisa melihat dan merasakan bagaimana bayi mereka bergerak—menggeliat. Membuat sebuah getaran yang begitu jelas di permukaan perut Ino. Sepersekian detik Sai bahkan bisa melihat sebuah telapak kaki kecil itu menendang dari dalam sana.

Sai dan Ino seketika berpandangan sama lain, saling melempar senyum yang seketika menggores bibir. Sai kemudian merundukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan dirinya ke perut Ino yang telah dihiasi oleh gradasi warna komposisi kroma sempurna. Gradasi warna harapan yang ia tuangkan di atas _kanvas kehidupan._

_Kehidupan_ baru yang sebentar lagi akan datang mewarnai hidup Sai dan Ino.

.

_Dia_ adalah masterpiece-nya.

Mahakarya agung-nya.

.

Sai meletakan bibirnya di atas permukaan kulit perut Ino yang tak ternoda cat, memberinya sebuah kecupan seringan kupu-kupu disana. Ia pun berbisik, matanya terpejam dalam khidmat dan ia pun membisikan doa-nya—

.

_"Kami menunggu kehadiranmu, baby flower,"_

_._

_._

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u so much for reading :D


End file.
